Mentira
by George Joestar
Summary: Era verdad o una fantasia


**Hoy estaba inspirado y me he puesto a escribir un poco, al final como resultado me ha salido este one-shot tan cortito que habla de las penas de una chica. Espero que os guste**

**En este genero me suelo desenvolver mejor**

**Pero eso lo deciden ustedes**

**Además que es el primer trabajo en el que me aventuro con otro shipping.**

**Un poco de lo técnico de mi trabajo.**

**Mentira.**  
><strong>Sinnohshipping [Lucas&amp;Dawn].<strong>  
><strong>Genero: AngstUA.**

* * *

><p>¿Tú nunca me has comprendido, verdad?<p>

Tú nunca has conocido el dolor real. Tú, que ahora estás delante de mí, suplicándome que vuelva a tu lado. Tú, que antes ni siquiera te inmutabas al escuchar mis poesías de amor, ahora estás llorando por mí. Tú, al cual siempre amé, y ahora odio con toda mi alma. Por esa razón me marcho.  
>Aunque el viento y la lluvia intenten detenerme, aunque tus lágrimas y gritos me llamen; esta vez no me detendré.<p>

Hice demasiadas cosas por ti, y tú nunca me lo valoraste.

Eres igual que mis padres, ellos tampoco me quisieron, a pesar de que yo, tonta de mí, les quería más que a mi vida.

Ellos nunca quisieron tener hijos, en sí, fui un accidente inesperado. Desde pequeña, me miraban por la espalda, viendo como crecía sin necesidad de sus cuidados. Andar, hablar, ir al colegio... Todas las cosas que hacen los hijos junto a sus padres, cosas que son importantes para la vida de una persona; mis padres no fueron capaces de hacerlas por mí. Crecí independiente, y solamente vivo para ayudarme a mí misma; ya que, aunque lo intente, nadie me lo agradecerá.

Nadie fue amable conmigo. Yo, quien era una niña tímida, me costaba hacer amigas y poco a poco, sin darme cuenta, me fui cerrando en mi propio abismo.

Unas vagas imágenes me hacen recordar del único ser que fue amable conmigo, pero tú ya te encargaste de acabar con él.

Tú, quien me engañó usando sus sucios trucos; tú, quien conspiraste contra mí; tú, el cual se dedicó a hacerme la vida imposible.

¿Recuerdas aquel primer día de instituto?

No hace falta que pongas esa cara, me utilizaste y cuando viste que ya no te servía para nada, me dejaste en la miseria. Todo el mundo se rió de mí, nadie me fue capaz de ayudar, menos aquel chico. Tú, envidioso, con tu selección de engaños, acabaste haciendo que la única persona que mostró algún sentimiento bueno conmigo, huyese de mí.

Después de aquellas semanas tan insoportables, la gente en vez de reírse de mí y hacerme recordar aquel maldito día, hacían como que no existía.

Mis padres no me preguntaban nada, tal y como ya habrás supuesto.

Encerrada en mi interior, tú abriste de nuevo las puertas hacia el exterior.  
>Con una sonrisa falsa, e ideas malvadas en mente; te acercaste a mí y me seduciste con tu voz y tu comportamiento. En esos momentos, cuando estaba contigo, cuando hablaba contigo, me sentía una persona real, que estaba ahí. Aquellos recuerdos lejanos, los malos ratos que me hiciste pasar al principio; se eliminaron de mi mente.<p>

Hiciste lo que quisiste conmigo, aún así, ahí estaba yo, tonta de mí, siguiéndote y amándote.

Algo me abrió los ojos. Algo hizo apagar esa luz falsa y que no iluminaba, para llevarme a una oscuridad más segura.

Aquella chica de cabellos oro, que sonreí felizmente, mientras tú la cogías en tus brazos. Yo te vi, vi como me traicionabas. Y también vi, como tu expresión era diferente que cuando estabas conmigo. En ese momento comprendí, que tú nunca me amabas.

Tal vez, tú te diste cuenta de mi distancia contigo. Aún así, estabas confiado de mi amor hacia ti.

Hoy, tras muchas decisiones, he decidido dejarte. Me marcho. La oscuridad ha invadido por completo mi corazón.

Las olas chocan contra las rocas fuertemente, parece que la caída será fuerte.

¿Por qué lloras? ¿No tendría que ser yo la que tendría que estar llorando?

Después de todo, soy yo la que voy a morir. Tu conciencia nunca te lo perdonará, me dejaste caer, me abandonaste, como siempre has hecho.

Esta vez será diferente, porque ya no volveré a tus brazos, antes cálidos para mí.

Aunque me agarres con todas tus fuerzas, aunque grites mi nombre; no me dejaré engañar, por última vez no.

Déjame caer, que la corriente del mar violento me lleve a su profundidad.

Ya no tengo razones para vivir, porque sé que aunque digas que me amas, es mentira. Viví una mentira, pero ahora esto es real, y lo haré.

Y tú eres el único culpable.

Tú, a quien creí que me quería; tú, que me hipnotizaste; tú, mi único amor verdadero.

* * *

><p>Es cortito, pero yo creo que la calidad gana, bueno perdón por la presunción.<p>

Sin mas que decir os dejo.


End file.
